


temprature

by gummyconcrete



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Frozen II, Non-Linear Narrative, elsa x honeymaren, frozen ii spoliers, they get married. okay, this is cannon btw. disney called me and thanked me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyconcrete/pseuds/gummyconcrete
Summary: Honneymaren doesn’t know much about the former Queen of Arendelle, but slowly, everything is starting to warm up.or, the mercury starts to rise, with every moment they share
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 214





	temprature

**Author's Note:**

> i made a tumblr post as a joke but someone went "drop a link" and i was like. shit
> 
> also. these are snippets of their life mixed up so just guess when what is happening lol. 
> 
> also!!! also. happy birthday, ilaliea :) wuv u :))

(-50C)

When Honeymaren sees her, it’s as if the world had stopped turning for a second, and paused for her to admire a sight. 

And, oh, a sight it was to behold. 

She stands amidst a circle of statues, hands poised in the air. Everything about her seems to be cold, and clear-cut. Her hair seems to be frosted, and tied into a braid. Her eyes are clear and icy, determined, brows furrowed over. Her posture is taut and frigid. She’s out of breath, and her lips are stagnant.

But then the earth continues to turn, because time waits for none. The floor turns to ice, with a wave of the girl’s hands. 

.

.

.

(-19C)

“You wear your hair open, now,” Honeymaren notes. 

“Oh, uh. Yeah.” Elsa runs her fingers through her locks, as if still self concious. “Does it look… okay?”

 _Okay? You look like a goddess straight out of a disney film!_ But aloud, Honeymaren only grins. “No, it looks good. Different.”

Elsa offers a smile. And it’s only a tilt of her lips, a hint of raised brows, and her eyes glinting a little. But it’s like the one warm blanket Honeymaren owns that she keeps in her tent, it's like the sudden warmth it offers in the middle of a cold forest night.

Honeymaren tries to memorise this smile, but it’s gone just as fast as it came.

.

.

.

(-46C)

Elsa’s gone, off with her sister and the talking snowman. 

Honeymaren’s only exchanged a few words with her in front of a crackling fireplace, about elements in diamonds. But she aches to follow this Queen of a land that her people seem to hate. A feeling of something that is still but yet left to sate overwhelms Honeymaren. 

It's as if this queen sparked something within her. So she wonders if ice is not the only thing that Elsa can create.

.

.

.

(41C)

Honeymaren pushes her against a tree of the enchanted forest. The autumn leaves fall around them. Her lips are slanted over Elsa’s and her hands run over the slope of her hips, and she uses her thighs to hold Elsa up. 

_She doesn’t know how to give_ , Honeymaren thinks, smiling, as she guides Elsa’s legs around her waist - and manages to hit a spot in her with her knee pressing the space between her legs. 

Elsa sucks in a gasp, brings her arms tightly around Honeymaren's shoulders, hiding her face.

 _But she knows how to take_ , Honeymaren grins and sucks on Elsa's collarbone.

.

.

.

(-31C)

Elsa’s seated beside her, and a fire crackles in front of Honeymaren. But Elsa still doesn’t seem to be warm. Even as they exchange pleasantaries, the stiff posture of Elsa’s set shoulders doesn’t slacken. 

.

.

.

(0C)

Elsa laughs at one of Ryder’s jokes, and her shoulders bounce with her. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her nose is wrinkled up. She leans into Honeymaren, as if for support.

Honeymaren laughs, too, but she’s still awfully aware of everything. She can hear the tiny snort in Elsa’s chuckles, she can see the tiny mole next to Elsa’s eyes -- she really wants to touch it - and she can smell the singe of the fireplace and the smell of coniferous trees.

.

.

.

(28C)

Honeymaren moves first, and takes Elsa’s hand. Elsa smiles at her, and whispers: “You’re warm.”

Honeymaren grins back.

.

.

.

(36C)

Honeymaren stands atop a rock, and there’s a hoard of reindeer all around her. She waits for her Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and kudos!! means the world to me :))
> 
>  **edit: 17-05-2020**  
>  oh dude listen disney updated their laws n shit so i just wanted to say hi lol
> 
> anyway the point is im putting in a disclaimer
> 
> neither elsa nor honeymaren are mine. obviously. if they were they'd be married
> 
> anyway tysm i dont know why but i wanted to inform yall


End file.
